Eternity
by koukacs
Summary: In lower Pomerania is the diamond mountain, which is two miles high, two miles wide, and two miles deep. Every hundred years a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on it. Fic for ayumi-nightbeauty, in celebration of the first anniversary of the sorato topic in Proyecto 1-8.
1. Eternity

**Fic written for** **ayumi-nightbeauty** **, as part of the activity of the first anniversary of the sorato topic in Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Inspired by the tale "The shepherd boy" by the brothers Grimm. In reality, I've first heard of this tale in the episode "Heaven Sent" of Doctor Who.**

 **Eternity**

Koushiro once told them a story about a King who had made three questions to a shepherd boy. It could have been simply one of the many things the red haired boy said that would vanish from their memories eventually. In fact, Yamato would soon forget most of the story, except for one part:

The King said, 'the third question is, how many seconds of time are there in eternity?' Then said the shepherd boy, 'in lower Pomerania is the diamond mountain, which is two miles high, two miles wide, and two miles deep. Every hundred years a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on it, and when the whole mountain is worn away by this, then the first second of eternity will be over.'

 _Preposterous!_ Yamato remembered thinking. How could someone conceive such absurdity? One little bird chiseling away a mountain made of diamond? One little bit each century? That was maddening! No single life form in the world, even if immortal, would have that much patience. And something hard and cold as a diamond wall would only hurt and keep away anyone who tried to break it.

Nobody would have that patience.

Nobody would go through all that effort.

It would be a lot wiser to simply walk around the mountain and leave it there: unaltered, resilient, alone.

An isolated piece of rock, scaring everybody with its hard exterior. A thing that should project strength and endurance, maybe even admiration.

But a bird came! On time, every time, a single bird flew all the way to the mountain and sharpened its beak on it. Perhaps that magnificent creature was the only one brave enough to do that. Maybe it was the only company the cold mountain ever had and to feel that little beak was a joy.

Did the bird sing to the mountain?

Did the bird stay for long before leaving once again?

Was the bird as kind as it was brave?

The lonely mountain, so strong, was slowly chiseled away by the determined bird. All its defenses were taken down. All its harshness and coldness were stripped away. What did the bird find in the end? What was under the rock?

Yamato thought a lot about that. It made him nervous.

Underneath, there should have been something very unimpressive. Something small and meek that tried too hard to hide itself. Something whose fear of being exposed was so great that it built an entire mountain to keep others away.

But the bird never gave up.

What did the bird do after there was no mountain?

What did the bird do when faced with the creature underneath it?

Would it be disappointed?

Would it flee?

A knock on the door brought Yamato back to the real world. He jumped off the couch and ran to open it. It was possible that if someone had seen him behaving like that, the person would say "why this needless hurry?" But how could anyone but Yamato understand his anticipation?

He was living alone in the United States to become an astronaut. That solitude hurt him so badly that the blond man had to keep his misery to himself.

But it was that time of the year again.

Yamato opened the door quickly and saw her even more beautiful than he remembered.

Sora smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

The moment his lips touched hers, he felt all his composure crumbling down. Overwhelmed, Yamato picked Sora up, walked while carrying her and laid her tenderly on the couch. The man admired her magnificent features in awe and feared that he would start crying at any moment.

It had been so long.

He had missed her so much.

"Don't be like that," Sora said, softly, "I'll stay for a whole week."

"That's not enough…" He replied. "No even all the time in the world would be enough."

Sora pulled him closer and whispered in his right ear:

"Then, we'll have to make it worth it."

Yamato felt reassurance, as he always did whenever Sora came to visit him, and that feeling compensated his long lonely months.

In those few days, he no longer worried about the bird. Its motivations seemed crystal clear.

The bird took one second of eternity to reunite with her lover, having to conform to brief visits and kisses before that.

Her strength of mind did not waver because she knew that, in the end, they would be together for the rest of their lives.


	2. Eternidad

**Muchas gracias a SkuAg por la traducción, y también a Marin-Ishida y Florencetheflowerfairy por la ayuda.**

 **Conocí al cuento del niño granjero en un episodio de Doctor Who llamado "Heaven sent". El cuento es de los hermanos Grimm.**

 **Eternidad**

Koushiro una vez les contó una historia acerca de un rey que había hecho tres preguntas a un niño granjero. Podría haber sido una más de las tantas cosas que el niño pelirrojo les contó y que luego se perdió en sus memorias y, efectivamente, Yamato pronto olvidaría la historia, excepto una parte:

 _El rey dijo, «la tercera pregunta es, ¿cuántos segundos de tiempo hay en la eternidad?», y el niño granjero respondió, «en la Baja Pomerania hay una montaña de diamante, la cual tiene dos millas de alto, dos millas de ancho y dos millas de profundidad. Cada cien años, un pequeño pájaro se acerca y afila su pico en la montaña. Cuando toda la montaña haya sido destruida por él, entonces el primer segundo de la eternidad se habrá acabado»_

«¡Absurdo!» recordaba haber pensado. ¿Cómo alguien podría concebir semejante ridiculez? ¿Un pequeño pájaro cincelando por sí solo toda una montaña hecha de diamante? ¿Un pequeño pedacito, una vez por siglo? ¡Esto era una locura! Ninguna forma de vida en todo el mundo, ni siquiera una inmortal, podría tener tanta paciencia. Y algo tan duro y frío como una pared de diamante solo lastimaría y mantendría alejada a cualquiera que intentara romperla.

Nadie tendría tanta paciencia.

Nadie haría tremendo esfuerzo.

Sería mucho más inteligente, simplemente, caminar alrededor de la montaña y dejarla ahí: inalterada, resistente, _sola_.

Un pedazo de piedra aislada, asustando a todos con su dureza exterior. Algo que proyectaría fuerza y resistencia, tal vez incluso admiración.

¡Pero un pájaro se acercaba! Una vez, cada cierto tiempo, un pájaro volaba hasta la montaña y afilaba su pico en ella. Tal vez, esa criatura magnífica era la única lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Tal vez era la única compañía que la fría montaña alguna vez tuvo, y sentir ese pequeño pico no era más que alegría para ella.

¿Acaso el pájaro le cantaba a la montaña?

¿Se quedaba el pájaro mucho tiempo, antes de irse una vez más?

¿Era el pájaro tan amable como valiente?

La solitaria montaña, tan poderosa, de a poco fue siendo cincelada por el determinado pájaro. Todas sus defensas fueron destruyéndose. Toda su asperidad y frialdad fue arrancada. ¿Pero qué encontró el pájaro al final? ¿Qué había debajo de la roca?

Abajo, debería haber habido algo muy poco impresionante. Algo pequeño y tímido que intentaba, con mucha fuerza, esconderse. Algo cuyo miedo de ser expuesto era tan fuerte que construyó una montaña entera alrededor suyo para mantener a los demás alejados.

Pero el pájaro nunca se rindió.

¿Qué hizo el pájaro una vez que no hubo más montaña?

¿Qué hizo el pájaro cuando se enfrentó a la criatura que había debajo?

¿Se decepcionó?

¿Huyó?

Un golpe en la puerta devolvió a Yamato al mundo real. Saltó del sofá y corrió a abrirla. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría pensado «¿por qué tanto apuro?» ¿Pero cómo podría alguien, además de Yamato, entender su expectación?

Se había mudado, solo, a los Estados Unidos, para convertirse en astronauta. La soledad lo lastimaba tanto que intentaba, con mucho esfuerzo, guardar su miseria para él mismo.

Pero era ese momento del año otra vez.

Yamato abrió la puerta y la vio, más hermosa incluso que como la recordaba.

Sora sonrió y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo para besarlo.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Yamato sintió como su entera compostura se hacía pedazos. Abrumado, Yamato la alzó, caminó sosteniéndola y la apoyó con ternura en el sofá. Admiró sus magníficos rasgos con asombro y temió comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

La había extrañado tanto.

―No te pongas así ―dijo Sora, con suavidad―. Me quedaré toda una semana.

―No es suficiente… ―respondió―. Ni siquiera todo el tiempo del mundo sería suficiente.

Sora lo acercó hacia sí y murmuró en su oreja derecha:

―Entonces, tendremos que hacer que valga la pena.

Yamato se sintió consolado, como siempre le pasaba cuando Sora lo visitaba, y ese sentimiento siempre compensaba sus largos meses de soledad.

En esos pocos días, él no se preocupaba más por el pequeño pájaro. Sus motivaciones se le aparecían claras como el agua.

El pájaro tomaba un segundo de la eternidad para reunirse con su amada montaña, teniendo que conformarse con visitas y besos cortos.

Su fuerza de voluntad no menguaba porque sabía que, al final, estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.


End file.
